zenformsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
The 'plot '''of ZENFORMS: Protectors progresses in 'chapters' which will be expanded through free updates. Version 1.0 At the beginning of the game yourself and your best friend Keith are standing outside of the local Protector school in Cozade Town where the two of you will be attending school as of the following day. Keith has been dream of the day in which they become Proectors for a long time, as for you, that's up to you. The following day, Keith speaks with your sister Shauna downstairs at your house and upon waking you up, waits for you outside. After speaking with your sister, you meet Keith outside whom asks you what you think of the hat he is wearing, and afterwards you both walk to school together. Inside, you meet Christine at the front desk who gives you your locker keys and informs you which class you'll be in, you're told you'll be in Ms. Morans class. She tells you that she is your Admin Protector who will be training yourself and the other students in class. After a quick introduction to ZENFORMS, Gaia Crystals and Evolution she takes you to the Grand Hall where Principal Vicar will be giving the class their first ZENFORM. In the Grand Hall, Principal Vicers explains the importance of their first day at choses you as the first student to pick a ZENFORM. He introduces to you "the four legged Rinba, the zero legged Slino and the two legged Freno," and notifies you that whilst these ZENFORMS can be found in the wild, the one in which he choses will have a stat boost. After collecting the ZENFORM of your choosing, you find yourself speaking with Keith outside the school who tells you that he has named his ZENFORM, and that if you'd like to do the same you nede to register it with Christine behind the desk. Keith wants to get a head start with battling, which is a lesson tomorrow, so he tells you to meet him on Cozade Road Lower. Upon meeting Keith, he tells you that he has just finished his first battle and in doing so felt a strong bond with his Newborn. He gives you a tip which he recieved from a Protector close by, that being to only use attacks which damage your opponent when starting out as a Proector. He tells you how ZENFORMS are attracted to ZENCrystals which in this case can be found in your Newborn. After the battle, you head back to Steven's house and discuss the battles which you just had. Steven tells Keith to go upstairs and finish unpacking whilst he has a chat with you. Afterwards, he send you home. The following day after a good rest, you walk to school with Keith. In class, Ms. Moran tells you about Skill Points among other things before taking you outside for a battle. After the battle, you awake to find only Keith outside with you, he tells you that after the battle you blacked out. He tells you to meet him at the ZEN-Shop up north in Glenhook. At the ZEN-Shop, Keith tells you a litlte bit about items and that the store owner Andrea will give you three free ZENCrystals which can be used to tame wild ZENFORMS. You meet the store owner, Andrea at which point she gives you the free ZENCrystals as a "boost". At this point Keith claims that his stomach is hurting him, so he heads home to relax. At school the next day, during a speech by Kyle Fitz, the CEO of ZTR Labs where Steven works, you're introduced to the PCom featuring a game developed by your brother Steven. Although after the speech, Prinipal Vicar tells you that classes will be shutting down due to an attack on a student, Lance. It occured the previous night by a masked man who is part of a group called The Revolution. The man claimed that he would attack again and not wanting to risk another injured student, Princiapl Vicar closes classes. After the speech, back at Steven's house, Keith tells you that he must leave down for a while and will return when classes resume. ''This is the conclusion of the 1.0 Storyline. You are free to roam around and battle ZENFORMS but there will be no main storyline events from this point until the next story update. "The storyline based events for this version are finisheded, but don't worry! You can keep playing on. Remember this game will also have free updates that will continue the story. They will also add new features, maps and more ZENFORMS! Follow Calis Projects for info."